Mended Glass
by PublicRev
Summary: Cedric D. was supposed to be dead until he was revived by Selene, his true love, She's a very rare type of wizard which started struggling maintaining a low profile since she revived Cedric. Cedric loves her with all the being of his fiber but what will he do when Selene's life is threatened ? I suck at summaries please give it a shot :) Rated M just incase


Chapter 1 : The Return

Selene Wilson 's POV

I woke up to the sound of thunder together with the sight of a very wild lightning storm from my window. I checked my phone it had 36 unread messages all from one person, Cedric Diggory, I know he was "killed" by the Dark Lord with the killing curse but I revived him, You guys are probably thinking that how could I revived Cedric ? well, that's going to need some explanation; You see I'm a VERY RARE type of wizard I can give the breath of life to anyone who died but if a month has passed since their death sadly I can't help. I Revived him after the crowd went inside to mourn his death. Dumbuldore knew what I was capable of so he made me stay to bring him back to life. I did what I was told too but we hid Cedric from the magic world he had to stay back at the muggle world with his dad and stop his magical studies thou every summer I would teach him.

We were together ever since our 2nd year at Hogwarts but we already knew each other even before. Cho Chang was able to steal him from me thru a love potion but when he was killed the potion was flushed out of his system and now he's making up for every bit of it. Suddenly my roommate ,Hermione Grainger, told me to get dressed quickly since there was an emergency meeting for the TOP students of Hogwarts so I did my morning rituals , got dressed and went to the dining area to have breakfast.

"Good morning Gorgeous !" greeted a familiar voice

I turned around and saw Cedric in complete Hogwarts uniform

"Cedric?!" I screamed while rushing to his open arms

"I'm guessing you missed me ?" he chuckled

His lips brushed against my forehead finding their way to my lips; I kiss him in return but I pull away immediately noticing that the entire population of the dining room was staring at us .

"Cedric, as much as I'd like to kiss you more but I'm afraid were attracting unwanted attention" I tell him

"Why is that ?" he teased

"Well… I'll tell you that later,what matters now is does Dumbuldore know you're here ?" I ask him quite concerned

"He does in fact he's going to announce it right about now" he says gesturing to the podium were about to sit down when Hagrid suddenly appeared and told us to go sit in front so that if Dumbledore calls for us it would be quick. We follow Hagrid's instructions and listen to Dumbuldore's reminders

then the time finally comes for the big announcement,

"We all know the tragedy that happened during the tri-wizard competition a year back , a student named Cedric Diggory was killed by the killing curse by one of the death eaters but what we haven't told you was was a student from Hogwart's brought him back to life s-" the headmaster was interrupted by a loud mixture of murmuring , whispering and chatting.

"SILENCE!" Dumbuldore screamed and as if someone cast a spell the entire vicinity fell silent. "As I was saying Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff was revived by another student of Hogwarts from the house of Gryfinddor and it isn't but , She is a very rare type of wizard and plenty of people would take advantage of her capability so I think it is best if we all keep this a secret from the Ministry of Magic and Outsiders"

"Headmaster, I just can't give the breath of life I can do much more" I announced

"What would be the other talents be ?" asked the headmaster

" I'm also a confessor " I admitted (A/N : **Confessors** were an order of women(rarely men) first created during the Great War as a means of ascertaining the truth beyond doubt and once they've been confessed by means of touch they'll remain loyal to the one who confessed them until death)

"That's all the announcements for today" headmaster declared

The students and some off the teachers started talking most probably that I was the topic. I felt like crying and curling into a ball feeling sorry for myself that I wasn't born as a normal wizard at these kind of times I wish that I was just a muggle maybe if I was one life would have been a lot easier.

"Selene ? Are you okay ? " asked Cedric

He must have noticed me getting lost in my thoughts, He knows me too well and too much for me to lie so I told him what was on my mind.

"Selene Fimata Arst Wilson , Never think of being a ordinary muggle ever again because it's not going to solve anything; You'll just regret it"

I stared into his storm gray eyes they were so filled with love and concern

"It's just that maybe the thing with Harry might happen to me, I might get the school in danger, I'm such a burden and I –"

"Don't you dare call yourself a burden because you're not ; You are amazing, It isn't your fault that you were chosen to be blessed with those talents" Cedric told me

"Don't you get it Cedric ? I'm a confessor, I might be the last confessor since Voldemort wiped out most of the confessors after they refused to take side with him, He'll want me to take his side since he wants my powers. Everybody would kill to have the powers that I have that's why I kept a low profile I don't want anyone getting harmed cause of me"

"I'd gladly risk my life for you " Cedric tells me

"I'd bring you to life over and over again" I tell him as he leans over to give me a kiss. The kiss was long sweet and lingering but then Cedric breaks it.

"Selene, I have to show you something" he tells me as he helps me up

_Oooh Cliffhanger hahaha please Read/Rate/Review a follow would really be appreciated. It's the first fanfic I published it's something I dreamt of after having a HP movie marathon and watching legend of the seeker with my dad :)_


End file.
